A Winchester's Secret
by xxPyRaxx
Summary: Lily actually liked her life. Travelling and hunting with her family. But when curiosity gets the best of her, she finds out a big secret that her dad and her brothers have been keeping from her.
1. Chapter One: Confrontation

**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Supernatural_, just the characters and plot lines you don't recognize.

Chapter One

Confronted

Night had fallen so long ago, that none of the four Winchesters remembered, and they were also focused on the hunt. They were hunting a wendigo in the woods, using Lily as bait for the creature. Unfortunately, while she was luring the thing closer to her family, who were hiding in large bushes, she accidently tripped on a fallen tree trunk and sprained her ankle. Luckily, the other three were ready and they fired the flare guns at it. The wendigo roared as flare erupted all through is body before he was cooked like last year's turkey on Thanksgiving.

The four Winchesters practically dragged themselves back into one of the rented rooms that they rented from a motel in Los Angeles. They were coming back from a rather long exhausting hunt and the four of them were injured pretty badly but Lily, the youngest Winchester, was like ragdoll for the thing that they were hunting.

John helped bring Lily into the room. She had an arm around his shoulders and most of her weight on him as he guided her to a bed with his arm wrapped around the back of her waist. She winced with every step she took.  
"Dean, go get some ice" John ordered as he helped Lily sit on the bed.  
"Yes, sir" Dean said than left the room.  
Sam got the first-aid out and got the large flexible bandage to wrap around her ankles, and handed it to his father.  
"Okay, let's see. Tell me if it hurts" he told her and he started touching various parts on her foot. It wasn't until he touched her ankle that she screamed in pain.  
"Sorry" John apologized as Dean came back in.  
John put the ice on her ankle before wrapping the bandage around it.

"Alright boys, she'll stay with me tonight. You boys take the other room, and get some sleep" John ordered.  
"Yes sir" Dean said instantly "Come on Sammy, night Lily" he said as he pasted the bed.  
"Night Dad, night Lil" Sam said as he followed his brother out the door.  
"Get some sleep, kiddo" John told her and he salted the doors and windows.

My ankle healed quickly and we were back on the road the next day. Well, kind of. I hobbled my way into the dinner the next morning, with some help from Sam. He helped me into the booth and he sat beside me. My ankle was killing me.  
"What can I get you guys?" a blond waitress asked with a smile that I just wanted to knock off her face.  
Dad and Dean ordered the same thing: eggs, toast, sausage and bacon. While Sam and I ordered Pancakes.

"So did u kill it" Lily asked.  
"Yup, kicked its furry ass all the way to hell" Dean answered.  
"Good, I would rather send it to hell myself for what it did to me, but I'm sure it learned its lesson from u guys" she said.  
"You bet it did" John put in.  
The four Winchesters were almost done their breakfast when John caught someone familiar by the corner of his eye.  
John stood up "C'mon guys, it's time to go."  
"What? Why?" Sam asked as Dean stood up.  
"We...just have to go and now" he said and he took out the money that would cover the meal.  
Sam helped Lily to her feet again and they made their way out.

It wasn't until they were almost to the impala that they got caught.  
"Hey!" a rough male's voice yelled after them.  
Sam and Lily turned back around. The man was about John's age, maybe older with dark brown hair with some grey in it. This was the man John spotted in the diner.  
"Sam, Lily" John called to his two youngest "Let's go."  
"But Dad" Sam replied as the man came closer.  
The man came right up 2 Lily and hugged her.  
"Um...who are you?" she asked as she got out of the hug. She winced when she had to put pressure on her swollen ankle to keep her from tumbling to the side when the man pulled away and held her boy her elbows.  
"It's been so long since I've seen you, you're so beautiful, just like your mother" he said to her and moved a hand to her cheek.  
His touch was gentle but she still flinched away.  
"Excuse" Sam spoke up "Please don't touch my sister" he took his hand off of her elbow.  
"Ah....yes" the man said "I remember you but I want her" he went to grab Lily's arm but Sam pushed him away.  
"Leave them alone" Dean stalked up to the man.  
"Dean" the man said "It's good to see you again."  
"Listen, buddy" Dean lied "I don't know how u know my name or my sister but don't come near them again" he grabbed Lily's arm gently and led her and Sam back to the impala were John stood just shooting daggers at the man.  
Lily tried to look back at the man but Dean prevented her from turning around.  
"Get in the car" John ordered his kids.  
Dean climbed into the passenger seat, John sat in the driver's seat and Sam and Lily sat in the back.

It's been hours since Lily was grabbed in a hug by that strange man. Now, she was leaning on Sam's shoulder and he was running his fingers though her hair. Lily could tell that the man stressed John out for some reason but he seemed fine now so she decided to take a chance to ask the question that's been bugging her for hours.  
"Daddy, who was that man?" Lily asked.  
"No one" John replied his eyes never leaving the road, his hands gripping the wheel so hard that his knuckles were turning white and his voice hard as stone.  
As he drove John kept asking himself _'How did u find us?'_ in his head over and over again.


	2. Chapter Two: Private Information

**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

Chapter Two

Private Information

Lily was quite annoyed with her family. They wouldn't tell her anything. She kept asking how the man knew Sam and Dean but neither of them would answer. But she was also scared, because the man's touch felt so familiar and she didn't know why. She asked John how the strange man knew her, all he said was 'He doesn't know what he's talking about, he's insane'. But Lily had a feeling they the three of them were hiding something from her.

John pulled and parked the impala into an empty parking space of the parking lot of a motel. Both Sam and Lily were sleeping in the back, their heads resting on each others.  
Both John and Dean looked behind them.  
"Awww...it's that cute?" Dean said. The two looked so innocent and young.  
"You get Sammy and I'll get Lil?" John asked his eldest.  
"Sure" the two eldest climbed out of the front and Dean shoot Sam awake.  
"Hey, Sammy" he said "wake up, we're at the motel" white John working on Lily.  
"Hey, Lil" he shook her "wake up."  
Sam was the one who woke up first.  
"What?" he asked sleepily.  
"C'mon, we're at the motel" Dean replied.  
Sam looked down at the still sleeping Lillian. Her head was still on his shoulder but her arm was snacked around his. Sam's sleepy eyes caught John still trying to wake her up. Without a second thought, he poked her in the side.  
She gave out a squeak as her eyes shot open and she recoiled away from his finger.  
"How did u do that?" John asked.  
"Just poked her in the side. Her tickle spot" Sam yawned as he climbed out of the back.  
As soon as Sam left the car, Lily started sliding down the side of the seat.  
"C'mon Lily, its late" Dean whined.  
"Don't wanna move, Daddy don't make me" her voice whined tiredly back.  
John sighed "C'mon I'll carry you."  
Lily looked at him "Really Daddy?"  
"Yeah, come on" he held his arms out for her.  
Lily wrapped her arms loosely around her daddy's neck and he picked her up bridal style. She wasn't heavy at all, just a bit heavier than a feather.

John carried his little girl into the room and laid her down on the bed the furthest away from the door. Sam took the one next to it, Dean took the one next to Sam's and John took the one closest to the door to protect his children that he loved dearly. When Lily was fully asleep, Dean spoke what he wanted to say the minute he saw the man.  
"How the hell did he find us?" he hissed.  
"I know, I've been wondering that myself" John replied "but keep your voice down before you wake Lily up."  
"I think she knows something is up" Sam spoke up "She's been asking a lot of questions."  
"I know she has but you two can't tell her a thing. Understand?"  
"But-" Sam was cut off by his dad.  
"No Sam, she can't know."  
Lily shifted in the bed and the three older men prayed that she wouldn't wake up. She didn't.  
"She'll find out eventually" Sam replied.  
"I know but for now, we act like everything is normal and don't bring him up, got it?"  
"Got it" Sam and Dean said at the same time.  
"Good, alright boys" John said "Get some sleep, you two look like crap. I'll salt the door and windows."  
What the boys didn't know was that Lily wasn't asleep at all, just pretending and that she heard _every single word_ of the private conversation.


	3. Chapter Three: Snooping

**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

Chapter Three

Threats and Snooping for the Truth

Lily slept in later than usual. She rolled over onto her side and curled up into a ball and snuggled deeper into the covers. She didn't want to wake up. Not yet anyway. Suddenly, her mind wandered over to the late midnight conversation between her dad and brothers the night before. What were they hiding and why? It must be something big if Sam or Dean won't tell her. She sat up in bed as her thoughts went back to the man that hugged her yesterday. Who was the guy anyway? And how did he know Sam and Dean? And her mother? Did the man know her mother before the demon killed her? She massaged her temples with her fingers, too many questions this early in the morning. She climbed out of bed and finally noticed that her dad wasn't in the room. She grabbed some clothes from her bag and headed for the shower.

When she got out she got dressed and headed back into the room where she found her dad and brothers waiting for her.  
"Hey Shortie, ready to go?" Dean asked when he saw her.  
"Yeah I guess" she yawned.  
"Good cause we're burning daylight" John said as headed out of the room.  
Sam and Dean were heading out the door but Lily stopped them.  
"Wait" she made her way over to them and grabbed them by the arm.  
"What?" Sam asked.  
She couldn't stop thinking about the man that hugged her "What are you three keeping from me?"  
"Nothing" Dean said quickly, too quickly "Why?"  
"You three keep sneaking around when you think I'm not paying attention, why?"  
"We're not sneaking around" Sam replied "You're just paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid! Just curious", Lily responded as they headed out.  
One thing was certain, she was going to find out what her family was hiding from her. If it was the last thing she did.

John drove all day and he decided that he would rent two hotel rooms. He drove into an empty parking spot and parked the car there. All three kids were wake but Lily was barley keeping her eyes open.  
"C'mon guys, we'll drop the bags off in the room than we'll go and get dinner" John said as he climbed out of the front seat.  
Dean, Sam and Lily climbed out of the car and grabbed their bags from the back and trunk.  
John quickly grabbed the rooms and dropped off the bags. Lily always stayed with her dad and Sam and Dean shared a room with one another.  
"You guys go, I'm exhausted" Lily told the three males.  
"You alright?" Sam asked her, clearly concerned.  
"Yeah, just tired" she said "I'll salt doors before I sleep."  
"Are you sure you're okay? You do look a little pale" John wondered.

Lily nodded her head, "I'm okay, just tired that's all."

"Alright, what do you want us to bring back for you?" John asked.  
"Anything's fine" she said.  
"Alright, see ya in a bit Shortie" Dean said and as the door closed, they heard Lily yell, "I'm not short!", than the three of them hopped in the impala and drove of.

As soon as Lily heard the impala's motor fade away she hurried into the room and quickly salted the door and windows before snooping through her father's bag.  
Lily went through John's duffle bag and takes out an old fold. She sets it on a motel bed and looks through it. In the folder were discarded headlines of newspaper clippings and birth certificate. The headlines read:_4-Year Old Kidnapped, Little Girl Taken by Kidnapper, Kidnapper on the Loose and Murderer Kidnaps Victim's Daughter__._ What in the world? She read each article. Each one said the same thing. A man of about in his late 30's killed a woman in what seemed like rage and kidnapped the four-year old daughter. What kind of man would do that? She looked at the birth certificate. It read:

_**Legal Name: Ivy Montgomery  
Birth Mother: Angela Montgomery  
Birth Father: Matthew Montgomery  
Date of Birth: May, 19, 1989  
Place of Birth: Austin, Texas**_

Ivy? Who in the world were Ivy, Angela and Matthew? When she looked at the date of birth she recognized it. Her eyes grew wide as she gasped with a look of horror on her face. Ivy was her. She was Ivy!

She was Ivy? How could that be? And who are Angela and Matthew Montgomery? It didn't make any sense to her. And the newspaper clippings? Were they connected somehow? She just didn't understand. To come to think of it, she couldn't remember much about her first four years. She remembered Sam, Dean and John but nothing about an Angela or a Matthew. What was going on?


	4. Chapter Four: Secrets Revealed

**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

Chapter Four

Secrets Revealed

Lily or rather Ivy stared at the birth certificate. Her real name was Ivy? Personally she preferred Lily but Ivy was her birth name. She scanned through the newspaper clippings once more. Did they connect, and if they did, how? Before another question could go through her mind she heard the impala pull into a parking space. Lily quickly stuffed the clippings and birch certificate back in the folder and hid it in her own bag before zipping John's back up and sitting in bed.

She messed up the bed and her hair before a knock came from the door. She went over to it and let her 'dad' and 'brothers' in.  
"Hey, kiddo" John said with a small smile "Gottcha a burger and a milk shake" and handed her a McDonalds bag.  
"Uh..yeah, thanks" she said and put on a fake smile.  
"I thought that you'd be sleeping" Sam said.  
"I guess I couldn't sleep, my mind just couldn't turn off" she said and sat down on the bed "You know how it is when you get your mind to process something so you're up all night thinking about it."  
She tore of the wrapper off of the burger and sunk her teeth into. The meat didn't take as appetizing as it should have been. She dropped the burger back in the bag and put the chewed piece in a napkin and put that in the bag as well.  
"What's wrong with the burger?" Dean wondered.  
She put the bag in the garbage and said "Decided to go vegetarian" she crawled back into bed and bade them good night.  
She was going to ask about Angela and Matthew Montgomery tomorrow.

John woke them up late the next morning because he spent most of the night looking for a new hunt.  
The three were ready in less than an hour.

"Come on guys" John calls his kids "We got a werewolf in New York" he swings his duffle bag over his shoulder and went to open the door but a firm and strong "No" stopped him.  
John turns around "Excuse me?" he questioned his daughter.  
"You heard me Dad, I said no" Lily stepped closer too him.  
"What is your problem Lily?" John demanded.  
Lily brought out a folder from behind her back and dropped it on the bed nearest to her.  
"Tell me why. Tell me why you lied to me and kept this from me" she had so much venom in her voice.  
John's eyes went wide when he recognized the folder.  
"Whose Angela and Matthew Montgomery?" she demanded.  
"You-you went through my bag?" John asked shocked and outraged.  
"So, what? You three have been keeping something from me so I snooped, like was I taught and found this handy folder" she said like she didn't care "If you won't tell me than I'll go ask the man who came up to me, maybe he can give me answers."  
"No!" Dean said "Don't."  
"Why? What are you hiding? Why don't you want me to know?" she inched closer to the door.  
"We're not hiding anything from you" Sam spoke up.  
"Bull shit!" she screamed.  
"Lily, listen to us" Dean pleaded.  
"Tell me who Angela and Matthew are!" she demanded.  
"You're parents" John blurted out.  
Lily's head snapped to John "What?"  
"They're your parents" John told her and gave Dean a slight nod. Without a second thought, Dean covered the front door, blocking her exit.  
"My parents?" she asked completely confused "And what about that man who...?"  
"Matthew Montgomery" John answered "Your biological father."  
"He's my dad?"  
Sam nodded.  
"And what about the newspaper clippings in there?" Lily demanded yet again.  
"Lily sit down" John said and pointed to the bed.  
"It's Ivy" she said and sat.

"13 years ago I had a hunt in Austin, Texas about a werewolf attack so I went to it. The werewolf killed almost 10 people by the time I found out who it was" John said.  
"And who was it?" Lily or rather Ivy, asked.  
John looked her straight in the eye and said "Your mother, Angela Montgomery."  
"My mom?" she said to herself.  
"The police don't know what they're talking about, I for one am not a murder. I had my reasons" John added gesturing to the newspaper clip that claimed that he was a killer.  
Ivy bowed her head down. Her mother was dead. John killed her. Her sadness quickly turned to anger she leapt to her feet "It's your fault. It's your fault that I don't have a mom!"  
"Lily, I had a reason too" John began to defend himself.  
"My name is Ivy! And werewolf or not, YOU STILL KILLED MY MOM!"  
"Lily, listen to us. We know that you're upset-" Dean started to say.  
"Upset? Oh, I'm BEYOND upset. I'm damn right furious!" she snapped "And it's Ivy!"  
"Ivy" John stood up from the chair he was sitting on "I had to kill her, she was killing people. She was a monster."  
"You killed my mom because you think she was a monster, and what does that make you?" she advanced on him "God?"  
"Alright guys" Dean stepped in between the two fighters "Let's just-"  
"And you" she turned on him "You just let him kill her? God, you three must think you're heroes or something" than she picked up her coat.  
"Where are you going?" John demanded.  
"To find my dad" she shot back "My real dad" than slammed the motel door behind her.


	5. Chapter Five: A Daughter Reunites with

**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

Chapter Five

A Daughter Reunites with Her Father

Ivy has been searching for Matthew, her biological dad, for seemed like hours before she went into a coffee shop and ordered an ice cappuccino. Within a few minutes her waiter gave it to her and she took a sip from it. She let the ice cold taste of coffee slip down her thought before she heard the door open and her father walked in.  
All she could do was stare at him like an idiot. He looked around the shop before his eyes landed on her. A warm smile appeared on his face as he came up to her.  
Ivy stood up and met him.  
"Daddy?" she said.  
"Ivy" he pulled her into a hug.  
Ivy hugged him back.  
His hug was warm, welcoming and in a way, familiar.  
She felt tears form in her eyes "Oh Daddy" she breathed "I-I didn't know, I'm sorry."  
"Shhh" he soothed and he kissed her forehead "It's not your fault, baby. It's not."  
He pulled her into another warm hug "I'm just so glad that I finally found you."  
"Y-you've been looking for me?" her voice was muffed from being buried in his shirt.  
"Of course, I've been looking for you for nearly 13 years" he said and they sat down.

Matthew and Ivy Montgomery have been talking for nearly an hour and a half before she asked about her mother.  
"Daddy, I saw the newspaper clippings. You know that Jonathan Winchester killed her, right?"  
"Yes, sweetie" he replied "He did. I remember that day like it happened yesterday" his tone was grim.  
"I-I don't remember that day. Ca-can you tell me about it?"  
He gave her an understanding smile "Of course. I actually don't expect you to remember, you were only four and stared out of your mind so I don't blame you for not remembering" his hand went on top of his daughters and rubbed his thumb over her skin gently and reassuringly "Your mom wasn't acting like herself that day. She was well, snappy. She snapped at everything, even when breakfast didn't turn out right" he kind of laughed at the memory "Anyway, that night your mom and I had a little fight and she lashed out at me. She had these yellow canine eyes; she normally had eyes, just as beautiful as yours. You have her eyes you know. Anyway, than John Winchester came into the house and shot your mother right in the heart. I told you to run and hide but Sam caught you before you could move; you struggled to het out of his hold than Dean stuck a needle in your neck and than he fell limp into his arms. Than before I could do anything he carried you out of the house and left. That was the last time I saw you" he choked out the last few sentences of the story.  
Ivy sucked in a horrific breath when realization hit "He stole me. Jonathan, Dean and Sam stole me!"

John, Dean and Sam stole me! How could they?  
"I know baby, I know that they stole you" Matthew have her hand a squeeze for reassurance "And it's okay, I found you and now we're back together. We're a family again."  
Ivy looked up and saw her dad give her a soft smile.  
"I'm so glad that you came and found me" she told him.  
"Where's your stuff?" he asked as he looked around for her bags.  
"Didn't have time to grab it, I ran out of the motel room to fast. I didn't even think about bringing my bag" she said.  
Her father laughed a bit "C'mon, let's go get you some new clothes."  
"Kay" she said the two of them left the cafe with money to cover the drink.

Sam and Dean starred at the door that Ivy just went through.  
John heaved a huge sigh and dropped down on the bed. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to find out. It's all that Matthew Montgomery's fault.  
"Dad, we should go look for her" Sam said.  
"No, she just needs to cool off" John said "She'll be back."  
"You don't know her like we do Dad, she's persistent" Dean spoke up.  
"No Dean, no one's going out to look for her" John said more sternly "She'll be back, she left her stuff here and she doesn't have any money for food. She'll be back."

It's been hours since she left and she hasn't come back yet.  
"Dad, it's been hours. She's not coming back" Sam announced.  
"John barked at his youngest.  
Both Sam and Dean jumped at their father's outburst.  
"What was that for?" Sam demanded.  
"Never mind" he said, he started to calm down "Sorry, just worried."  
"We're all worried about her Dad" Dean spoke up "Where do you think she went?"  
"What would you do when you find out that you were stolen?" Sam replied "I think she went to find her dad."


	6. Chapter Six: FatherDaughter Time

**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

Chapter Six

Father-Daughter Time

Ivy and her father walked through the doors and she gasped.  
"Oh my god!" her eyes grew wide.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I've never been in mall this huge before" she replied.  
Her dad grinned "C'mon, time to tear this mall apart" and he led her into a teen clothes store.

He leaned against the chair that was located out side of the change room.  
"Please hurry up" he called to his little girl "We still have to get you some furniture for you room."  
"Hang on, I have one more outfit to try on" Ivy called back.  
He loved the girl but they have been in the mall for nearly 5 hours and he was getting tired of looking at rows and rows of clothes. He sunk deeper into the comfortable chair.  
10 minutes later Ivy came out of the change room in the clothes that she was wearing before and holding hangers of shirts and pants.  
"Thanks Daddy" she said and kissed him on the cheek. She was more than glad to have her real father back.

Ivy and her dad have been in the same furniture store for more than an hour due to Ivy not knowing which bedding set to go with.  
"Ivy hurry up and pick something before the store closes" he practically pleaded.  
"What do you like Daddy?" she asked.  
"I like either one, baby" he answered "You decide."  
"Um..." she looked from one dresser to another "That one" she pointed to an oak wood dresser with 6 draws with frosted glass fronts.  
"Good, good" the employee helping them said "It'll be in two days."

With her bedroom furniture picked out and her shopping bags in the backseat of the car, they headed back to the house. Mind you, Ivy hasn't seen the house yet, but her dad reassured that she would like it. If it was better than motels that she's been living in with the Winchesters, she'll love it.  
"Now remember, since you're living here" he said as he turned a corner, "You don't have to do anything. No cooking, baking, cleaning or doing laundry like how you had to do before."  
"Why not?"  
"Because sweetie, we have people who do that. People that I hired to do that stuff. But of course you have to go to school, which we have to talk about which one you'd like to attend."  
Ivy gasped in amazement and wonder as her dad drove into the driveway of a huge, beautiful and expensive mansion.

Ivy sat in the car and just starred at the mansion.  
"I can't believe it. You live here?" she asked.  
"No, _we_ live here" he corrected.  
Ivy looked at him.  
"Welcome home" he said and he climbed out after he shut the car off. Ivy quickly followed and walked behind him and he headed to the door. Even the door was beautiful.

Inside was absolutely astonishing. Each and every door knob was amazingly detailed. And everywhere was beautifully decorated.  
"Oh my god" she breathed.  
"You like it?" he asked.  
"I love it" she said.  
"Great, that's great" Matt smiled.  
"Master Montgomery" a rather elderly man in a tuxedo interrupted "Welcome back."  
"Thank you" Matt replied "Ivy this is our butler, Alfred. Alfred this is my daughter Ivy."  
Alfred bowed slightly to her "Welcome Master Ivy."  
"Hi" she replied nervously.  
"Alfred, show her to the guest bedroom where she will stay until her own bedroom is set up" Matt ordered.  
"Right away Master Montgomery" Alfred replied as he gave him a bow "Come Master Ivy, I'll lead you to the room that you'll be staying in temporarily."  
"I'll meet you up there soon" Matt told her and she followed the butler up the stairs.

As his daughter left he went to find the house's maid, who was in the kitchen cleaning it up.  
"Welcome home Master Montgomery" she greeted when she saw him walk in.  
"Thank you" he replied "Now, I just brought my daughter home and I need you to make sure that she doesn't find a way into that room do I make myself clear. We can't have her snooping and finding out my family's secret."  
"Of course Master Montgomery" she agreed "But may I ask a question?"  
"Proceed" Matthew said.  
"When will you tell her, about your family's...um secret?"  
"I'll tell her when she gets more settled in and when I gain more of her trust. And hopefully that would be soon."  
"Very well Master Montgomery. I won't let Master Ivy into that room."


	7. Chapter Seven: A Chance at Normal

**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

Chapter Seven

A Chance at Normal

Ivy followed Alfred through numerous hallways and up many staircases until he stopped in front of a beautiful wooden door.  
"Here we are Master Ivy" Alfred announced.  
"Can do you a big favour for me Alfred?" she asked when he turned to her.  
"Yes."  
"Can you drop the Master and just call me Ivy?" she wondered.  
"But that would not be proper" he replied.  
"I know but I just don't feel very comfortable."  
"I must call you something with value" Alfred told her "I must, Miss Ivy."  
"Missy Ivy sounds fine" she told him.  
"Alright, Miss Ivy" he agreed "Here is your room, I hope it is big enough" and he opened the door. Her room was huge. It was like a house all on its own. She had a queen sized bed with a beautiful pillow shams and comforter and decor of white and gold.  
"Oh my" she breathed.  
"Is it to your satisfactory?" Alfred wondered.  
"Well, duh" she replied.  
"Dinner will be ready at precisely 8 o'clock" Alfred informed "Feel free to explore Miss Ivy" than he left her in the guest room.

Ivy scanned the room. To her, it looked like a room from a princess story. But still it was beautiful. She ran to the bed and fell backward on it with the room echoing her words "This is so...cool!"  
She never thought, in her whole life, that she would be living in a mansion. She sat up in the bed and explored the room that had its own bathroom with a large bathtub, a shower, mirrors, toilet and sinks.  
She than decided to explore the rest of the house.

The hallways had large portraits of what looked like ancestors of the Montgomery family. Each portrait was hand-painted with such detailed that it looked like the people in them would jump out.  
The walls were made of dark oak.  
Ivy had to admit, the mansion was beautiful but yet in a strange way familiar.  
She let her feet guide her as she ran her finger tips over the wall.  
She didn't understand but somehow she knew where she was going, like she knew the mansion already.  
"I see you already know you're way" Matthew's voice made her jump.  
"Daddy" she whirled around "She startled me."  
"Sorry Baby but we have a few things to discuss" he told her.  
"What about?"  
"Your education for one thing" he told her and led her down to the living room.

The two sat in the living room "Now, about your education" he started "There's this fantastic private school near here. You'll be able to walk there and back on your own but of course for the next few weeks, you'll have to be driven in the limo until I know for sure that those dreadful Winchesters aren't still in the town."  
"Private school?" she asked "As in...?"  
"Girls only school" he replied "You don't think that I would let you go to a public school, did you?"  
"Why not? What's wrong with them?"  
"Too easily to trace identities" Matt said "Private schools have a much harder computer system to hack into. Now, the school is called Pacific Coast Academy for Girls and it has a fantastic curriculum for any career path. It'll be great for you."  
"I've never been to a private girls' only school before" she replied.  
"I promise that, you'll like the school. You'll be able to focus on your studies and not on boys. It will be good for you."  
"Alright Daddy, if you think that's best. I'll go."  
That seemed to make his day a whole lot better "Great, fantastic" he said "I'll go get the transfer forms."

It's been weeks since Matt enrolled Ivy into the private school. Ivy still couldn't believe it. She was in an ALL GIRLS SCHOOL! She knew Sam and Dean would laugh hysterically at her because she isn't the one to have only girls as friends. Wait! What the hell was she doing? Thinking about her kidnappers like they were still her family! She heaved a sigh and closed her locker.

It wasn't the girls only school that was bothering her, it was also the school uniforms the students had to wear too. She didn't know about the uniforms until the day before her first day.  
When she first saw it...it was hideous!  
She had to wear a plain short sleeve French cut blouse with a navy blue tie, a navy blue suit blazer jacket, a navy blue and white plaid shirt that didn't reach to her knees, girls navy blue leather dress shoes and a pair of white knee socks.

"Hey Ivy" Grace greeted when she saw her best friend come into the school's cafeteria. Grace was the one who showed Ivy where everything was and than pretty soon they two became best friends.  
"Hey Grace" Ivy replied and sat across from her friend at a table.  
"How was Physics?" she asked.  
"So boring" Ivy answered "I don't know why my dad wanted to take that class, it's not like I'm ever going to use it."  
Grace was the same age as Ivy and in all of her afternoon classes.  
"Did you hear about what happened to Madame Ladue?" Grace wondered.  
"No. What happened?"  
"She got sent to the hospital. For stepping on a tack."  
"A tack? She got sent to the hospital for stepping on a tack?" Ivy laughed.  
Grace laughed along with her "You're right, it is funny."  
The two girls laughed until the three cool popular girls came up to them. Kate, Shirley and Stacey. Kate was the leader and the two other girls were like her echo.  
"What are you two laughing at?" Kate asked in a very snotty way.  
"Nothing" Ivy answered still laughter in her voice.  
"Whatever" Kate rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, whatever" her two friends echoed behind her before they left.  
"I don't know why you're scared of them?" Ivy wondered.  
"Hello...Ivy she's they most popular and coolest girl in the whole school."  
"So...what's your point?"  
"Ivy...you don't understand what she can do to us" Grace told her as the two ate thier lunches.  
"And what exactly can she do? She can't even walk and chew gum at the same time. If she can't do that than she can't do much."  
"No but she can turn the whole school on us."  
"Turn the school on us?" Ivy scoffed "What is she Queen of PCA?"  
"Just don't talk back to her" Grace warned "She doesn't like it."  
"Talk back to her? I'll talk back to her if I want. She's not John Winchester" she mumbled.  
"Who's John Winchester?" Grace asked.  
"Um..." Ivy told her that he stole her from her real dad when she was four years old.  
"Why would somebody do that? That's just evil" Grace hissed.  
"That's what I want to know."

Thier afternoon classes were somewhat boring but they had each other to entertain one another.  
"Hey, Grace" Ivy asked when they were packing up to go home.  
"Hey" she greeted back.  
"Wanna come over to my house?" she asked.  
"You're inviting me over to your house?" Grace wondered "Why?"  
"Thought you would want to explore the mansion after our homework is done" she shrugged and put the rest of her books into her messenger tote bag.  
"Count me in" Grace said.  
"Alright" and the two girls exited through the school's front doors with thier books in thier bags.

Grace was amazed on how big it was just like Ivy was when she first came into the house.  
"You live in here with your Dad?" Grace asked in curiosity.  
"Yep" Ivy answered "Follow me to the kitchen, I think Alfred has a snack ready."  
"Alfred? Who's Alfred?"  
"The butler" she said.

"Good afternoon, Miss Ivy" Alfred greeted when he saw her come into the kitchen.  
"Hey Alfred" Ivy greeted back "This is Grace, she's my friend."  
"I made some chocolate chip cookies, they are on the stove" Alfred told her "Feel free to help yourself Miss Ivy and Miss Grace."  
"Thanks Alfred" the girls took a class of milk and three cookies each before going up to Ivy's room.

A few days before school started her room got finished. And it was done _her_ way with _her_ style. And her room was just as big the guest room, possibly larger.  
"So how long have you been living here?" Grace as they ate their snack and pulled out thier homework.  
"Almost a month" Ivy answered.  
"And are the people who stole you are still looking for you?"  
"I don't know, I haven't seen them around here since I started living here."

An hour and a half later, the girls were finished thier homework and they agreed to explore the rest of the house.  
"How do you know where you're going?" Grace wondered.  
"I don't know, I just let my feet guide me. And it feels like I already know my way around."  
"Strange."  
"I know."

"Hey, what's this?" Grace asked when she saw a door. It's the first door they found since they started exploring.  
"I don't know" Ivy tried to open it "It's locked."  
"Are all the rooms locked?"  
"Nope, this is the first one I found locked. I'll ask my dad later tonight."  
Why is that the only door locked and what is hiding behind it?


	8. Chapter Eight: The Family Legacy

**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

Chapter Eight

The Family Legacy

Matthew Montgomery entered the mansion just as Alfred came up to greet him.  
"Welcome home Master Montgomery" the butler greeted with a little head bow.  
"Thank you Alfred "Is Ivy home?"  
"Yes Master Montgomery" Alfred answered "I believe that she's in her room and she has her friend, Grace over."  
"Oh alright" Matt headed upstairs.

Matt found the girls in Ivy's room just like Alfred said.  
"Hey girls" he greeted.  
"Hi Daddy" Ivy greeted after she gave him a kiss on the cheek "This is Grace, I met her at school."  
"Hi Grace" Matt greeted.  
"Hello Mr. Montgomery" she greeted back.  
"Are you staying for dinner?" Matt asked Grace politely.  
"Um...not tonight Mr. Montgomery" Grace answered.  
"Would you like a drive home?" Matt wondered.  
"That would be great Mr. Montgomery" Grace replied and she packed up her things.

The two Montgomery's sat at a large polished wooden dinner table where they ate a three-course meal for dinner. First course: carrot soup, second course: Caesar salad and last course: baked chicken with potatoes and green beans. Ivy was certainly eating like royalty.  
"So what did you and Grace to after school?" Matthew asked his teenage daughter.  
"Homework" she answered "Than explored the rest of the mansion."  
"Oh? And did you find anything?"  
"Actually, we did find a locked door. Daddy, how come all the doors are unlocked but that one?"  
Matt heaved a sigh. He wanted to wait a little bit longer before she found out but...too late.  
"Ivy, there's something I need to tell you and it's very important" he announced in a very serious tone.  
"What about?" she asked before sticking a piece of chicken in her mouth.  
A few days after she moved in, her father told her that she had to act more like a lady and have better manners. And being his daughter, she obeyed.  
"We'll talk about it after we eat, it's not something that we can chat about over dinner" he replied.  
"All right" she agreed.

Matt and Ivy slowly walked down the hallways of the large mansion.  
"Our family is very special" he began "Unique if you will."  
"Daddy, what are you talking about?"  
"What did John tell you when you found out that you were stolen from me?"  
"Um...just that it was for my own good."  
"For your own good?" he scoffed "Being with your family...is for your own good."  
"What's your point, Daddy?" she wondered.  
"This all lead up honey. When you were with John, what did you guys do? Tell me the truth."  
"We hunted" she answered comfortably "We hunted supernatural things."  
"Things like what?"  
"Wendigos, ghosts, vampires...werewolves."  
"Werewolves?" he nodded "And did he tell you why he kidnapped you?"  
"Daddy, where is this going?"  
"Just answer the question please?"  
"He said that he killed Mom" she said quietly.  
"He did" he agreed and opened the door.

The room behind the locked door was filled with rows and rows of books, like a giant library, and pictures and paintings of ancient warriors battling.  
"Our family is special, indeed" he breathed "For you see, the side of my family has the Timber Werewolf genes. It's been passed down for generations. Right from your great-great-great-great-great grandfather."  
"Daddy, I don't think I'm following."  
"Ivy, John killed your mother because she was a werewolf. He's gonna come back to kill the two of us...because my dear, you two have the werewolf gene in your blood and DNA. You are a Timber Werewolf just like me."

"I-I'm a werewolf?"  
"Indeed you are and a powerful one. Your power is incredible and with that we can finally complete our battle with the hunters."  
"Battle? What battle?"  
Matt guided her over to one of the painting. There was a large alpha-male grey wolf on all fours and baring teeth at what looked like a supernatural hunter with a bow and arrow and was pointing it at the wolf.  
"Timber Werewolves have been battling hunter for over 600 years and we haven't been able to win...that is, until you were born. "  
"What do you mean?"  
"There's a Timber Werewolf Legacy. 600 years ago they said that a werewolf with greater power than any other will use it and defeat the hunters. Ivy, you can save our kind from extinction. With you, we can reproduce again. Ivy, you can save us."  
"No pressure or anything" she breathed.  
Matt held her at arms length "I'm going to teach you everything you'll need to know about your kind."


	9. Chapter Nine: The Hunting Game

**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

Chapter Nine

The Hunting Game

It's been over two months since the Winchesters lost Lily or rather Ivy.  
"Dad, we have to get her back" Dean said.  
"I know, but we can't just walk up to her or she'll take off" John answered.  
"Did you find anything yet Sammy?" Dean asked.  
"It's Sam" he called back "And yeah. Dad, Lily's mother wasn't just any werewolf. She was a Timber Werewolf."  
"A timber werewolf? What's the difference?"  
"It's says here that Timber Werewolves are an extremely rare breed of werewolf that allows the human to shape shift into greyer werewolf at will or into its werewolf form. "  
"Did you know about that?" Dean asked thier father.  
"Honestly, no."  
"Dad, we have a problem" Sam interrupted "It also said that Timber Werewolves are the only breed of werewolf that can only be passed down by family gene. And it's the only werewolf breed that can do that."

Ivy was never the one to think that she was a werewolf. Her dad told her not to tell a living soul about her kind or that she was a werewolf. The town didn't need to know. So she did just what her dad told her, she kept her family secret...well a secret. Ever since her training with her dad, she's been feeling stronger and powerful.

Grace seemed to notice the change in her best friend too. Ivy was more confounded (not that she wasn't before) and more out spoken to the popular girls in school. In fact, she's been talking back to her teachers quite at bit and actually got a few detentions.

"Wait, don't werewolves mate?" Dean wondered.  
"Yes, they do Dean" John answered.  
"So, both of her parents are werewolves...which means-" Dean started to say.  
"Lily is one too!" Sam concluded.  
"Dad, we're not going to hurt Lily. Are we?" Dean asked, concerned.  
"We have to, she's a werewolf. She's not human anymore" John answered.  
"But, she's still our sister" Sam argued.  
"No she's not, she's a monster...besides, she's with her dad now."  
"But we still have custody of her" Sam argued back.  
"Samuel we're hunting them down and that's that" John replied sternly.

Ivy Montgomery loved her life. Why wouldn't she? She went to a great school, had a great friend, an amazing father and lived in a mansion. What's not to love?

When the bell rang, the two girls left through the school's front doors.  
"I can't believe you talked back to Kate like that" Grace said.  
"Why not, she deserved it" Ivy replied.  
"I swear, she and her crew are going to get you back."  
"Oh they're going to be too busy getting face-lifts."  
Grace laughed.  
Suddenly, Ivy heard a familiar engine.  
"Grace, when I tell say 'run', run home okay?"  
"Why?"  
"Just do it alright?"  
"Okay."  
With her werewolf and hunter hearing, she heard the engine get closer and closer.  
"...RUN!" she yelled and the two took off to thier own homes.

Ivy kept up her pace for practically the whole run. It couldn't be them, it couldn't be. But the engine, it was so familiar. She ran down the streets, running through people and crowds. The wind felt cool on her un-covered skin and her hair blew behind her as she ran.  
Her heart leapt to her throat, she was scared.  
She ran until she got to the large black front gates of the mansion.  
She pressed the intercom button.  
"Alfred open the gate" she ordered, slightly out of breath.  
Within seconds, the gate began to open enough for her to squeeze through before charged into the house.

"Good afternoon, Miss Ivy" Alfred greeted when he saw her "How was school?"  
"It was okay" she breathed.  
"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.  
"Uh...yeah" she said "I'm fine."  
"Oh, Miss Ivy. There is someone waiting for you in the living room" he said.  
"Alright, thanks."

Ivy's eyes widened when she saw who was waiting for her in the living room.  
"Hello, Lily" John's scruffy voice greeted her.

She gasped before she turned to go though the back door but found it blocked by Sam and the front door was now blocked by Dean. Aw, crap. She was trapped.  
Without a second thought, she took off up the spiral staircase. With Sam and Dean on her tail.

"Lily wait!" Sam called to her as he ran.  
"Leave me alone!" she yelled back, went through a trapped door that led to another hallway and closed the door before they could get to it.  
She knew where she had to go. To her father's study, he had the day off from work and she know that her would be there.

She whipped the door of the study open "Daddy" she breathed "The Winchesters, they're in the house."  
"They're in the house, right now?" he questioned as he got up from his study chair.  
"Yes, they were right behind me" Ivy replied. She was freaking out.  
"Okay, okay" he coaxed "I'll take care of John, you just try to loose the brothers in the mansion, alright?"  
"Okay."  
"Go" he said when he heard the trapped door that Ivy came though seconds before, break open.  
He locked the door when Ivy was out of the room.

"Lily!" Dean called to her when he saw the teen "Let us explain."  
"It's Ivy" she shot back than took off yet again, with the brothers behind.  
She ran up and down stairs, through doors and passage ways but Dean was still on her tail. Now she was understanding why she knew where she was going when she was exploring the mansion when she started living here, it was the same mansion she lived in before The Winchesters stole her. She knew exactly where she was going.

Dean had to admit, she ran awfully fast for a girl her age but he could keep up with her.  
"Ivy!" he tried to use her real biological name "Stop!"  
He suddenly, ran into a locked door.  
"Ivy!" he banged on it "Open up!"  
"No" she called back through the door.  
"C'mon, can't we talk about this?"  
"Like I would really talk to someone who kidnapped and lied to me than broke into my own house!"  
"Good point. Look Ivy, we have a good reason that we did."  
No answer.  
"Ivy?"  
No response.  
"Ivy?" he banged on the door.  
Suddenly, he heard hurried feet run behind him. He turned just in time to see Ivy run passed him. He quickly ran after her.

She ran down hallways and stairs until she reached the main foyer again.  
"LILY!" John's voiced boomed through out the foyer and he blocked the front door and Sam blocked the back door yet again. Dean was coming down the stairs. She was trapped like a wild animal.  
"Why can't you guys just leave me alone?" she chocked out as she backed away and backed into the wall under the stairs.  
Suddenly, a loud dangerous growled came from the top of the stairs than a large alpha-male grey wolf jumped down and landed in front of her in a protective stance. She knew who it was, her father!

John immediately aimed his gun at the angry protective wolf.  
"NO!" Ivy yelled "Don't shoot my Daddy!"  
"Lily, you don't understand" Dean tried to explain to her.  
"It's IVY for the 10th thousandth time" she shot angrily at the older brother "And what don't I understand. You three breaking and entering THAN wanting to shoot my Daddy. Wasn't shoot my mother enough for you murders?"  
Ivy went onto her knees and hugged the vicious alpha-male around his furry neck.  
"We're not murders" John told the teen, eyes never leaving the wolves.  
The wolf snarled and snapped, barring his teeth at them. He meant business.  
Suddenly, the wolf threw its head up, howling and made it sound like a whole pack of wolves before facing John again.  
"Yes you are!" she shot back at John angrily.  
"No, we're just trying to save you" Sam spoke up.  
Suddenly, two more grey wolves jumped out off of the upper landing and right next to her father's wolf form.  
Ivy knew who it was. Their butler and maid, her dad said that they two were Timber werewolves. The other two werewolves were now barring and snarling at Sam and Dean now. Making sure that neither of them touched the youngest werewolf.  
Ivy stood up and backed away from her furious father.  
"You're making them mad" she warned "And I don't think you want to do that."  
"Dad, maybe we should just back off a bit" Sam suggested and the alpha-female backed him and the other alpha-male backed Dean against the doors.  
Ivy's father never tore his eyes away from John Winchester, afraid if he did that John would kill his daughter.  
"You know John" Ivy started to say as she walked a bit closer "I can call all three of them off, you know."  
"What are you talking about?" Dean demanded.  
"Thier protecting me" she told them "Therefore they'll listen to me."  
"Than do it!" John ordered.  
"I don't think so" she replied "I don't think your in any position too be giving _me_ orders."  
"Ivy please, call them off" Sam begged.  
She seemed to be thinking about it before she said "No."  
Her father snarled and snapped at John yet again, making him back up further away from Ivy.  
"John, you know if you lower your gun, I'm sure that he'll stop snapping at you" she told John rather smartly.  
It took a few minutes before John actually lowed his gun and aimed it away from the wolf.  
"There we go, that's much better isn't it?" she asked with attitude.  
Even though John lowed the gun, her father still didn't stop snarling and snapping at the man.  
"You said that he would stop if I lowered the gun" John said.  
"Oops, I lied."

"Why you little-" John was cut off by Ivy's father snapping at his feet and bite his toes.  
"Tsk tsk tsk" she came up behind the wolf and gave it a kiss on top of its head "You of all people should know not to patronize a wolf when protecting its young."  
"Lily, I'm done playing games with you" John told her in a fatherly tone.  
She ignored the mistake he made of her name and just giggled "Oh but John, I've only just begun."  
The wolf growled her an order which only she and the other wolves could understand.  
She nodded "Yes Daddy" and giggled as she mounted up the large staircase and than left though a hallway. Leaving the three wolves and the three hunters to square off.  
Her father's words echoed through her mind as she headed towards the study full of information on thier kind.  
'_Finish your transformation. Drink from the Timber Wolf goblet and drink what's in there. This is your last step to becoming a Timber Werewolf. You must drink the blood from the leader of the pack of Timber Werewolf, my blood!_'

Just before Ivy disappeared down the hallway, Dean kicked at the wolf that was snarling at him (the butler) and ran up the stairs.  
"Ivy!" Dean yelled after her.  
She stopped and turned to look at him "How the hell did you get away from the wolf?"  
"Kicked it."  
"You kicked an animal? You sick twisted freak."  
"Hey, I had to do what I had to get away."  
"You disgust me" she growled at him. One of her werewolf instincts were kicking in.  
"Look, I just want to talk to you."  
"You wanna talk to me? Fine let's talk. Let's talk about why you and your what you call a family, stole me from mine!"  
"We did it to protect you!"  
"From what?"  
"We thought that if we got you away from your dad than you wouldn't become like your mother."  
"Become like my mother? Who are you to decide what's best for me? You're not my brother, you don't have any right."  
"We just wanted to help."  
"How? By stealing my mother away from me than taking me away from my Daddy?"  
"You have to understand our point of view-"  
"I know your point of view, remember I've been living with you for nearly 15 years. For once, why can't you guys understand my point of view. You took me away from my own family. How did you feel when the yellow-eyed demon killed your mom?"  
"Horrible, sad. Angry."  
"Now think of this. It wasn't the demon that killed my mother. But you're family. Ordinary people. How do you think I feel?"  
"Really sad and angry. And betrayed."  
She was within arm's reach now "Do you love me?"  
"Of course!"  
"Than why did you hurt me so badly? I did nothing to you. My family did nothing to you." Tears were falling down her cheeks "And yet you tore my own family apart."  
"I'm sorry."  
"You know that I'm not a bad person. But I can't forgive you and your family for what your guys did. I can't. And- and I'm not sorry for what the wolves are gonna to do you and the rest of your family."

"What are they going to do?"  
She wiped the tears away before she said "You're the expert on werewolves. What do you think they're gonna do, break out in song?"  
"Don't let them kill my family." He grabbed her by her shoulders.  
Anger boiled in her veins again "If you're such a good hunter like everyone says, go stop them than" she shot and pushed his hands off of her.  
"But they'll listen to you."  
She was still angry about them killing her mom "Don't care."  
Suddenly, a loud crash came from downstairs.  
"You better get down there, I don't know whose winning."  
Dean casted her one more look before heading back down the stairs.  
When his back was turned, she ran the rest of the way to the study to finish her transformation.

Ivy opened the door to the too well familiar study. She let her young eyes linger over the werewolf paintings for a little while, just admiring her back ground and the work. Her fingers roamed over each and every book spine on the bookshelves as she made her way to the middle of the room where the goblet stood.


	10. Chapter Ten: Transforming

**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

Chapter Ten

Transforming

As Ivy tore to the study, the three Ivy's dad transformed back into his human form.  
Now, the maid and the butler were surrounding Sam and that got him pretty nervous.  
"Dean, you move another muscle, those two will strike poor little Sammy" Ivy's father threatened when he heard him came back down the stairs.  
Dean stilled "Don't you dare!"  
"Or you'll what? I've got Sam's life on the line here. You three get out of my house, and _just maybe_ you'll leave unharmed."  
"We're not leaving until my daughter leaves with us" John told him and aimed the gun right on the man's heart.  
"SHE'S NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" the werewolf screamed in rage.  
"YES, she is, I raised her!"  
"ONLY BECAUSE YOU STOLE HER FROM ME SO I DIDN'T GET THE CHANCE!"  
"ENOUGH!" Dean yelled to het thier attention "Dad, I think that we should just leave."  
Suddenly, a scream of pure agony echoed through the house.  
The Winchesters were horrified when they recognized that it belonged to Ivy.  
But her father just smirked what seemed like an evil smirk "It has begun and now **no one can stop it**. No one can stop **her**."

The pain was almost unbearable for Ivy. She wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach as if it that would ease the pain but it didn't. She could feel her blood react to the werewolf blood which caused the blood to quicken in her veins to speed up the process. Grey wolf hair began to replace her normal human hair; her human ears seemed to disappear and were replaced by wolf ears on the top of her head. Her nose was pushed out and turned into a wolf nose; her human teeth were replaced by sharp wolf teeth. Her hands were replaced with paws and sharp claws and her bones were replaced by wolf bones making her walk on all fours. The transformation caused her close to rip right off of her, revealing her fur covered body and a long wolf tail. The only thing that remained human were her eyes. Other than that, she looked EXACTLY like a grey wolf. Her transformation was almost complete.

"There's always a way to kill a werewolf" John growled at the werewolf.  
"You shoot any of the werewolves in my house, I'll kill you" the werewolf threatened angrily.  
"Dad, I really think that we should just leave" Dad repeated to his father.  
"Shut it Dean" John ordered.  
"You listen to your son" Matthew agreed "If you know what's good for you."  
"Shut up" John barked at the man.  
"Don't tell me what to do in my own house" Matt growled as he took one step forward.  
John shot a bullet right in front of the creature's foot. Matt jumped back just in time to be missed.

Ivy, now in her complete werewolf form, made her way down the hallway that led to where the others were. Her long nails clipped on the hardwood flooring and her body swaying like a snake as she prowled. She had full control of her form and her wolf vocals.  
When she heard the gunshot, she tore down the hallway and than down the stairs, under Dean's legs and went straight for John's arms.  
Her teeth sunk into his wrist and she wrestled with him, just like a game of tug-of-war. John yelled in both pain and shock as he tried to get her to let go but she refused to.  
Her wolf teeth sunk deeper into her wrist, enough for her teeth to be half-way in the bone. Blood was coming out of the wound and her teeth her covered with his blood but she still didn't let go.  
Tugged and pulled until John dropped the gun. She let his wrist go, picked up the gun in her mouth and brought it back to her father like a dog bringing its owner the morning paper.

Matt took the gun from his daughter and scratched her behind the ears.  
"Get the hell out of my house" and he now aimed the gun at John, right at his heart.  
"We're not leaving" John said firmly.  
Ivy growled something at her father.  
"Very well" her father agreed even though he didn't like it "Dean go with Ivy, she says that she needs to talk to you. Alone."  
"No, he's not going" John told.  
Without much of a second thought, Matt shot John in his foot "Your son is old enough to answer for himself. Dean, Ivy does want to talk to you."  
Ivy growled something else to her dad.  
"She says that Sam can go to if he wants" Matt translated.  
Dean nodded "C'mon Sammy".  
Ivy licked her father's hand before leading the two younger Winchesters upstairs to her bedroom.

Sam and Dean followed the wolf without a word. The just watched as the she walked in front of them. They had to admit, her wolf form was beautiful. Her fur was grey with white streaks in it.  
When they got to her bedroom door, she scratched at it.  
Sam opened it for her and she went in, heading right for the bathroom and using her paw to shut the door behind her. Leaving Sam and Dean to look around her bedroom and sit on the bed.

Her room wasn't decorated in any girlie things at all. It looked like a boy's room to be honest. With a silver and black laptop on her wooden desk, game systems (Xbox 360, Xbox, Ps3, Ps2, Ps and a Nintendo 64) with games and controllers to go with each system, a skateboard, rollerblades, and sports equipment. She certainly wasn't a girlie-girl. The brothers also noticed that she also had one of the biggest master bedrooms in the whole mansion, after her fathers.

A few minutes later, Ivy came back out of the bathroom with a house coat around her naked body.  
"Nice room" Dean complimented when she came out.  
"Thanks" she as she went to her closet and pulled out a pair of jean capris, another bra and a simple tang top and went to change into that.

About 5 minutes later, she came back out, fully dressed and her hair up in a small half-ponytail.  
"You go to a school with uniforms?" Sam wondered.  
She nodded "Yup, an all-girls school."  
"Why?" Dean asked.  
"Daddy thinks it has a better educational curriculum than the others around here" she explained "If he says that it's a better school, than I'll go to it."


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Legendary Battle

**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

Chapter Eleven

The Legendary Battle

Once the simple talk was finished, she grew serious.  
"You two better get your Dad out of this mansion."  
"You know Dad, once he's on a hunt. Nothing will stop him" Sam told her.  
"You don't think I know that?" she snapped "He mostly listen's to you Dean, so you figure out a way to get him out of this house. And I mean now."  
"After all that has happened, why are you helping us?" Sam wondered.  
"I never said that I was helping _your_ family" she snapped yet again.  
"He's not leaving until you come with us" Dean told her.  
"Well that's too bad isn't it? I'm not leaving my Daddy, not again."  
The three of them heard, crashes banging and growling from downstairs.  
"What in the world is going on down there?" Sam said.  
Ivy faced the door "The battle" she said more to herself but the brothers heard her anyway.  
"What battle?" Dean asked.  
That's when she decided to lock her door and tell them about the legendary battle between the hunters and the timber werewolves.

"Timber Werewolves have been battling hunters for over 600 years and we haven't been able to win...that is, until I was born. "  
"What are you talking about?" Dean demanded.  
"There's a Timber Werewolf Legacy. 600 years ago they said that a werewolf with greater power than any other will use it and defeat the hunters. That werewolf is me, I can save my kind from extinction. With me, my kind can reproduce again. I can save my pack."  
The brothers sat there in silence.  
"And I'm going to win, no matter what it takes. Even if I have to kill you two, I'll do it" she added with such passion and hate in her voice it caused a shiver to run up Sam and Dean's spine.

"You'll go that far?" Sam gulped "You'll kill your brothers?"  
Ivy laughed a small evil giggle "You two don't get it. You guys were _never_ my brothers and _never will be_. I'm not John's daughter, never was. So I won't have any regrets to kill my mother's murders."  
"You're sick" Dean shot at her.  
"I'm sick? I'm not the one who goes around and shoots other living things for pleasure."

"We don't kill for pleasure" Dean told her.  
"You don't?" Ivy advanced towards the eldest brother "I see the smile on your face every time you drive a blade though a creature's skin or pull the trigger for a bullet to go into a heart. You've lied to me many times when I was living with you but not now. Don't you lie to me...you enjoy hunting. The adrenaline rushes when you drive a wooden stake into a vampire's heart, or when you fire rock salt at a spirit. I know that look on your face, Dean. You like killing innocent things that are trying to live. But your god damn family only see black and white. Hunters good and supernatural evil."  
"That's not true-" Sam started to say but Ivy just cut him off.  
"Oh yes it is Sammy. You guys shoot first and ask questions later. But let me ask you this: Don't we have the right live too?"  
"No, not if you kill" Dean answered.  
Dean just didn't seem to understand but Sam. Sam was different. He could understand almost everything and he understood Ivy's point of view perfectly.  
"Human, themselves kill. For food, meat" she said "But if we kill, we don't deserve to live. We kill for food too, we kill to live."  
"No, you kill 'cause that's what you do" Dean argued.  
"Dean, stop!" Sam yelled to get his attention.  
The room fell in complete silence.

"What? Sam?" Dean asked.  
"I-I understand know-"  
"Understand what, Sam?"  
"Dean, we're no better than what we kill" Sam concluded "They're just like us."  
"No, they're not Sam" Dean argued.  
Ivy's attention went to Sam.  
She smiled a friendly smile at him "You definitely not like you brother and Dad. You've got an opened mind, Sam. Always have, and I like that. Y-you're different, but why? I don't understand why you're not like them, you were raised the same but your mind is different" she said thoughtfully.  
"I don't know why" Sam shrugged.  
It seemed like her hate for him vanished than.  
"Sam, you think that you can get your dad out of here?"  
"I can try."  
'Good, cause I like you and I don't want to have you killed."

Her attention soon turned to Dean "But you. You are no doubt like John, what a terrible curse to carry. Having no heart at all, or a soul. You are nothing but an emotionless soldier just waiting to get his job done-"  
"I have a heart!" Dean argued.  
"Obviously not if you can see that you are just like us. Or perhaps John took that from you...and just replaced it with hate and loathing. I can see that happening.  
I'll tell you something, _hunter_, my kind loathes you're kind. That's why there's  
a battle going on. I'll tell you this now, you're kind is not going to win" without a second thought and before the brothers realized it, she hit the side of Dean's head with one of her thick hard covered school's textbooks and knocking the older man out.

"Hey!" Sam called out when he say Dean fell onto the bed limply.  
"Sorry Sam" she apologized "Can't have him interfering. Or you for that matter" and she knocked him out with her textbook. Sam fell onto the floor with a _thump_  
"That was _way_ too easy" she said. She put the textbook back on her desk.  
She grabbed some of her game controllers and tied their wrists and ankles together tightly so they couldn't get loose. She wouldn't let them ruined her chance to be with her daddy. No, not again. When she finished tying them up, she headed back to where the battle was going on.


	12. Chapter Twelve: One Final Decision

**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

Chapter Twelve

One Final Decision

Ivy made her way down the mansion's stairs and into the room where she heard the battle being held.  
The room was an absolute mess.  
"Miss Ivy" Alfred greeted when he saw her, with relief in his tone.  
"What is it?" she wondered.  
"This war must end. And now is the time to end it. Kill John!"  
I looked at where John and my father were.  
John looked pretty bad. Bleeding in numerous places on his body and my dad having blood on his mouth and teeth. I could tell who was winning. But than something surprising happened. It's hard to explain.

I didn't see John as a liar or a betrayer. Sure he killed my mom but he was protecting the humans, he was protecting his own children just like my Daddy was protecting me. Daddy and I may be werewolves but we could be like them- John and his sons. They were just human. Humans who were- _are_ doing the right thing.  
"Miss Ivy, finish it" Alfred repeated.  
He was right, I had to finish it. I watched for a few seconds as Daddy was advancing on John for the final fatal attack but before he could get any close, I grabbed the discarded gun and shot.

I caught Daddy in his right shoulder. He turned human once again, he howled in pain and he clenched the wound with one hand as he turned to look at me.  
Without hesitation, I pulled the trigger and a silver bullet plunged into his heart. He looked at me with such sadness in his eyes before he fell onto his side on the hardwood floor.  
I dropped the gun like it was red hot and ran over to Daddy's body.  
Tears streamed down my cheeks as I knelt down beside him "I'm sorry Daddy, I'm so sorry." I bent down and kissed him on the cheek.  
"You look so much like your mother" he breathed "She was **so** beautiful. You have her eyes" a small painful smile came on his lips "You have her personality too."  
"Albert" I called over to the butler, I dug into my pocket and pulled out a key "Give this to John and show him to my room" I handed over my bedroom key.  
"Of course Miss Ivy" Albert replied and did what he was told, leaving me alone in the room with my dying father.  
"Why?" Daddy breathed out painfully "Why did you shoot me?"  
"I'm sorry Daddy. I'm really very sorry" I cried "But I had to Daddy, I had to. You see if I let you kill him or me, than-than we're no better than _they_ are. I'm sorry that I ruined the legend. I'm sorry that I ruined the chance for us to reproduce but I-I could let you kill him. I know that I'm you're daughter Daddy, but. But you didn't raise me, John did. And Dean and Sam did too. Even though Mom gave birth to me, the Winchester, they-they raised me. Please Daddy, please understand-"  
"Shhh" Daddy interrupted my apologizing "Shhh, its okay. I-I forgive you, I really do. I'm couldn't be anymore prouder than I am of you than right now. You may have been raised by the enemy but, they indeed raised you well. And for that I am grateful" He reached up with a hand and cupped my cheek and caressed it "I am very proud of you. And I love you, very, very very much."  
He gave me one last small smile before his head rolled to the side, his eyes became unfocused before they closed and he gave one last shattered breath before he died.  
I cried harder than I ever did before. I hugged my Daddy close to me, not caring if I got blood on my clothes. I just killed the one thing that made me feel like that I was special.  
And it hurt so damn much.

I heard four different sets of feet come down the stairs but I didn't care. I shot my own father.  
"Ivy" Dean called as he came into the room.  
I didn't answer. I just hugged my dad closer to me as more tears rolled down my cheeks.  
"Ivy" John tried.  
The three of them kneeled down beside me.  
"Ivy, c'mon let him go" Sam said gently.  
"No. No no no" I hugged him closer.  
Both Sam and Dean started tearing my grip loose. When my arms were tore apart, Dean dragged my dad's body away from me.  
"No! Give him back. Give him back" I screamed at the top of my lungs and lunged for the bloody body but Sam caught me around my waist, keeping me away from him.  
"Ivy" John sat in front of me, blocking the way to my dad "You know what we have to do. We have to get rid of his body. Yes, we do" he added when he saw me shake my head "We have to finish him."  
"No. Please don't. I-I already killed him, you don't need to finish him off too. Please?"  
"C'mon Dad, don't do it" Sam put in "She's already in enough pain as it is, don't put her through anymore."  
I stopped struggling and just fell back against Sam.  
"I'll do it alright? I'll finish it off if you can't" John held me by my upper arms.  
That's it. I've had enough of this.  
"NO! Get out! Get out, Now!" I pushed him and he fell onto his butt in surprise.  
"Ivy" Dean came over.  
"Just get the hell out of here, just GO!" I tore Sam's grip apart.  
"Ivy!"  
"Alfred, show them out. Don't let any of them back in" I ordered the butler "They better be gone by the time I'm changed and back down here" and I headed upstairs without another word.

I made my way up the main staircase, leaving some blood stains on the banister along the way.  
I opened the door to my room and closed it. I made sure that my blind was shut before I got another set of clean close before going into my bathroom and undressing to have a shower.

I let the water run awfully hot before I climbed in.  
The water hit my body as I washed my body. I grabbed a new bar of soup and began scrubbing the blood off of me. My Daddy's blood. Once the blood was off of me I poured some shampoo into my palm and watched my hair than added conditioner when the shampoo was washed out. I washed the conditioner out of my hair and then washed my face before stopping the water and climbing out.

I wrapped a dry towel around me and than around my hair. I went back into my room and dried myself off before putting some close on. I now wore black leggings, a short jean skirt that didn't reach my knees, ballet flats and a long sleeved v-neck brown and pink striped sweater with a brown tang top underneath.  
I brushed my hair and tied it in two even braids just below my ears leaving my bangs out before I made my way back down stairs.

I found the butler and the maid in the kitchen.  
"Are they gone?" I asked when I came in.  
"Yes, Miss Ivy" Alfred answered "I made sure that they were out of the house and off the property."  
"Did they take Daddy's body with them?" I wondered.  
"No, Miss Ivy" Alfred answered "I also made sure that they left him here. Was that okay, Miss Ivy?"  
"Good, I want him to have a proper funeral" I told him "Samantha, plan the funeral as close as possible."  
"Right away Miss Ivy" the maid nodded to me.  
"Oh and Samantha throw out the close that have blood on it for me" I added before she left.  
"Yes, Miss Ivy."  
"Shall I make you some tea, Miss?" Alfred asked.  
"Yes Alfred that would be great" I agreed.  
He put on the kettle.  
"I have a feeling that something is troubling you, Miss Ivy?" Alfred spoke up, breaking the silence that filled the kitchen moments before.  
I looked up at him as he set the mug of hot tea in front of me.  
I gripped the mug's handle for a few seconds before I spoke "Alfred, both of my parents died. I'm an orphan. where am I supposed to go now?"  
"You may stay here if you like Miss Ivy. The mansion is yours now, so is everything else in this house."  
"How does everything belong to me? Daddy just died a few hours ago?"  
"Master Montgomery wrote his will out a little after your mother died. He left everything to you. The house, his money, his business. He somehow knew that he would find you, so he left everything he has to you" Alfred explained.  
I took a few sips off me tea. How did Daddy know that he was going to find me? Why did he leave everything to me in his will?  
"Would you like to stay here Miss Ivy?" Alfred's soft voice broke through my thoughts.  
"Yes. I would love to stay here" I answered and I finished my tea.

As Albert made dinner, I stayed in the kitchen.  
"Daddy never told me what his job was" I spoke the silence that filled the room.  
"Master Montgomery was a businessman and an important one at that. He was a general office clerk. He did very important things, Master Montgomery."  
"He was an office clerk?" I asked "What a boring job to have."  
"Well Master Montgomery found it very interesting, Miss Ivy" Alfred replied "He made his own company _very_ successive. He has company buildings all over the world. He's very well known and the best at it. His office is located in this mansion."  
"After dinner and after the dishes are done, show me to his office" I told him.  
"Very well Miss Ivy."

Dinner was very quiet without Daddy there and very lonely. I didn't eat much before I brought it back into the kitchen where Alfred still was.  
"Finish already, Miss Ivy?" Alfred asked when he saw me come in.  
"Yes. I wasn't that hungry" I replied and I helped him with the dishes before he showed me to my Daddy's office.

The walk wasn't as long as I thought. The hallways were still quiet, but a little too quiet for my liking.  
"Here we are Miss Ivy" Alfred announced as he stopped beside the door "Browse where every ever you like."  
"Thank you Alfred."  
He nodded.  
"Oh, if you see Samantha. Tell her **not** to touch Daddy's room or study" I ordered the butler.  
"As you with, Miss Ivy" he nodded again before leaving me alone in front of the door.  
When I heard his footsteps vanish, I opened the door and stepped in.

The office looked like his study except there were some pictures on the walls and their were a few filing cabinets.  
After I came in a few steps, I closed the door behind me.  
The office smelt like leather, but I didn't mind it. It was kind of comforting. It still felt like he was in the mansion but yet he wasn't. I made my way over to the desk and sat down in the large leather chair.  
The desk was cluttered with paperwork and envelopes.  
I looked into the drawers and found more files.  
I pulled them out and laid them on the desk. I opened the top one up. What I saw, I didn't think I liked.  
There starring at me was a small picture of John Winchester with information on him. Personal information.

Why would Daddy have a folder on John Winchester? I flipped through the folder and read some very interesting information. Like the charges he faces with the law, before closing it and moving onto the next one.  
Dean Winchester? What does he have against him?  
I moved that folder over and found Sammy on the other.  
What was going on?  
Why would he have files on them? It this how he found me?  
My heart started beating faster and faster in my throat.  
If he had folders on the Winchesters, maybe he had one on me!

Before I could see if Daddy had a folder on me, Alfred came back in.  
I jumped like I just got caught doing a crime when the door opened.  
"Miss Ivy" he addressed "There are three men downstairs waiting for you."  
"Three men? Do they work for Daddy?"  
"No Miss Ivy. They do not work for Master Montgomery. But they are waiting for you down in the lobby."  
I heaved a sigh as I got out of the chair "Alright, tell them that I'll be right down."  
"Right away Miss Ivy."

I looked around the office, just taking it in. I closed the file on Dean before I put it back in the drawer I found it in and left the smell of leather behind.  
I didn't hurry down to the lobby, I just took my time. They were in my house so I could take as long as I want.  
I met up with Alfred in the kitchen to request myself a drink.  
"Yes Miss Ivy?" he addressed.  
"Can you bring in an ice tea for me with-"  
"Lemon and ice" Albert finished "Right away Miss."  
"Thank you" and I went into the lobby.

The three men I found there where not who I expected to see.  
"Ivy" John greeted me a tiny smile.  
"What are you three doing here? I told you to get out."  
"We're not here to take your Dad" Sam defended.  
"Why are you three here?" I demanded again.  
"We just want to talk to you" Dean replied.  
"About what?"  
Alfred came back and handed my ice tea. I thanked him and he left alone with the Winchesters once again.  
"Tell me why" John advanced towards me slowly "Tell me why you saved me."

I led the Winchesters into the empty sitting room. The three of them sat on the couch and I sat in my own chair.  
"After all you said to us up in your room, why would you save our dad?" Dean blurted out.  
I took a sip of my ice tea "I never wanted to kill you guys nor hurt you guys. That was never my intention. I was angry that you kept my past from me."  
"We didn't do it to hurt you either" John told me "We wanted to protect you."  
"I'm sorry I ran off but I just wanted to know who and what my dad was like."  
"Yeah, and what was he like?" Sam wondered.  
"Oh he was great" I put my drink down on the wooden coffee table "He was so sweet. Is this all you came over for?"  
"Um...no. Not quite" John put in "We want you to stay with us."  
I looked at him shocked "You want me to stay with you? After all I did, you still what me to stay with you?"  
"Yes. You may not be our biological sister but we still think that you are" Sam explained.  
"I can't. Daddy gave this house in his will. The mansion belongs to me now, it's my home now."  
"But you just lived her for a few months, you lived with his since you were four" Dean argued.  
I thought it over "Alright, give me an hour to pack."  
"You have an hour" John agreed.  
"I'll meet you guys in the main lobby" I told them after I finished off my drink and hurried upstairs.

Before I went to my own room, I went into Daddy's office and pulled out the files that I found in his desk drawer and I quickly looked for one on me. I looked for about 15 minutes before I concluded that he didn't have a file on me, which was great. I grabbed the three files before closing the door behind me.

I quickly went to my room and packed what I could fit in my bag before I took one last look around my room before closing the door behind me and my way to Daddy's room.

I don't know why I went to his room. It just felt like I had too for some reason. I opened the door and peaked inside. His room was neat and tidy, like he never touched it. Perhaps he didn't before he died, I didn't know. I snuck in and closed the door behind me gently. Like I was afraid to get caught or something.  
His room was like mine but he had paintings of wolves on his walls and his room was slightly smaller than mine.  
Suddenly, my eyes caught something on his neatly made bed. I put my bags down and went to go pick it up.  
It was a letter and it was addressed to me and it was in _his_ neat cursive  
handwriting.  
I didn't get time to read it since Alfred found me.  
"Miss Ivy, the Winchesters are waiting for you in the main lobby."  
"Thanks" I stuck the letter in my bag.  
"Are you really leaving Miss?" he asked.  
"Yes Alfred. I am."  
"But what about the house?"  
"I know you'll look after it well."  
"But it does not belong to me Miss Ivy."  
"I'm not old enough to own a house Alfred. But you are, so that is why I am leaving the house with you."  
"And what about Master Montgomery's business? Who is going to look after that, Miss Ivy?"  
"You are. You seem to know what Daddy used to do and what the business was about. Besides it'll give you something to do for the day."  
Alfred led me to the main lobby once again.  
There I met up with Samantha who was sobbing.  
"I can't believe you're leaving Miss Ivy" she hugged me close to her and I hugged her back.  
"It's alright. At least now you won't have to clean after my mess" I joked when we broke apart.  
"But now who's going to help me bake or clean?" she sobbed.  
"Maybe you can talk Alfred into helping" I suggested.  
Samantha sniffed back tears "I'm going to miss you Miss Ivy."  
"I am too. Both you and Alfred, but I have to go."  
"Call if you need anything, won't you Miss Ivy?" Alfred spoke up.  
"Of course. Are you allowed to give me a hug?" I asked.  
He held his arms open for me and we hugged.  
"I'm always going to allowed to hug you Ivy. I've been doing it since you were younger."  
I looked up at him shocked "Y-you just said my name. You said _Ivy_ not Miss Ivy."  
Alfred didn't say anything like he noticed "This door will always be opened for you _and_ the Winchester family."  
"Thanks Alfred."  
"C'mon Ivy" John said "We're burnin' daylight."  
I bed Samantha and Alfred goodbye and hugged them once more before leaving that normal life behind.

**THE END. **

Sequel?


End file.
